Who is the Best?
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yami and Atemu fight of who is the best at sex with Yugi, and to make sure who is the one of them they have to show it to Yugi right away. Who will be the best? YYxY AxY. Yaoi lemon. Run children! Too bad for you!


Nekogal: I just felt like wanting to write a lemon -chuckles- sorry I had to do it. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. I guess this is mobiumshipping. Enjoy it!

* * *

It was another normal night, Yugi was in that moment taking a bath, Grandpa was out all the weekend, and Yami and Atemu were, well, discussing about something stupid.

Yami pushed Atemu back angrily "I said yes!"

Atemu pushed him back "And I said no!"

Yami gripped his fists "Yes damn it!"

Atemu pushed Yami back again "Enough already!"

Yugi came out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, when his presence was noticed in the room both Yami and Atemu turned at him.

The youngest of the three sighed at seeing the faces of Yami and Atemu angry, they sure were fighting. "What's the fight about this time?" Yugi crossed his arms

Atemu returned his gaze at Yami, he was angry enough with him "The problem is that he is an **idiot!**"

Yami pushed Atemu again "No, he is the **idiot!**"

Yugi sighed frustrated, that was their third fight of the week. He stepped between the two of them and separated them from each other "You are not idiots, you are jerks that it's different"

Both Atemu and Yami surprised at the sudden answer of Yugi looked down at him.

Yugi chuckled at their faces "But you are my jerks. My hot and sweet jerks" He gave a kiss to each one of them in the cheek causing them to blush slightly "Now tell me, of what were you fighting about?"

Atemu cleared his throat "Yami says he can have sex with you better than I do!"

Yami crossed his arms and grinned "Because it's true"

Atemu pouted "No it's not!"

Yugi blushed madly "You, are fighting because of that?"

Both nodded.

Yugi thought for a moment praying that he would not regret his words "What about if you prove it to me?"

Atemu blinked "What do you mean?"

Yugi touched the soft flesh from all his body trying to seduce the other two "What about if both you, make love to me and then I will tell you who is the best at it?"

Yami and Atemu were almost drooling, how could they possibly say 'no' to that body? How the water fell from his chest and shoulders, those pink nipples, the pink and soft lips waiting to be kissed, that beautiful skin, and for Ra, he had perfect legs.

Yugi moved the towel around his waist down slowly "So, what do you say?"

Atemu and Yami nodded quickly. Yami looked at Atemu "You go get a rope, we will need it on this"

The pharaoh nodded and ran downstairs.

Yami at seeing the other was gone picked up Yugi on his arms and laid him on the bed "Now let me show you what I'm capable of Aibou" He sat on top Yugi, got off his shirt and tossed it to the floor and begun to kiss Yugi's soft lips tenderly as he got off the towel around Yugi's waist.

Yami's hands lowered to the chest, he moved both of his thumbs around both nipples causing little Yugi to moan slightly. The kiss turned more savage as Yami fought with Yugi's tongue for domination and in less than a minute Yami had victory.

Then in that moment Atemu came inside with the rope in his hands, at seeing what was going in the bed he growled angrily and pushed Yami's body away from Yugi's causing him to fall on the floor. Yami surprised at the sudden movement looked up at the bed and saw Atemu nipping his light's sensitive neck, and not just that but Yugi was already tied from his writs to the bed.

Atemu did not waste his time, instead of teasing him with his tongue he stroke the flesh from his thighs eliciting moans of pleasure from Yugi.

Yugi in the middle of his moans looked at Yami with lust in his eyes "Yami, come… here, please…"

Atemu stopped his actions and looked at Yami angry "Him too?"

Yugi chuckled "To make it more interesting. Now keep going"

Yami joined both in the bed to begin to lick Yugi's left thigh like a lollypop. Atemu by his way remained in the chest and nipped each nipple to make it to harden with every single touch coming from his hands.

Yugi moaned inside his throat and bucked his hips up when Atemu bit one of his nipples leaving the mark of his teeth.

Yami felt his own erection form when he saw Yugi's, he needed to act quickly to please his wishes. So he snaked his right hand to where Yugi's manhood was and gripped it tightly causing his Aibou to scream of ecstasy.

Atemu feeling Yami as an enemy bit one of the pink nipples again but this time Yugi screamed lowly.

Yami smirked to himself at seeing Atemu had no success, he then with an unexpected movement pushed his waist against Yugi's producing another beautiful scream.

Atemu looked at Yami with rage "You want to play dirty? Then I will too"

Then Atemu stroke Yugi's vulnerable manhood with his thumb producing a mixture of moan and scream from Yugi, then he placed Yugi fully on his mouth caressing it with his talented tongue.

Yugi bucked his hips up again asking for more.

Atemu smirked and gave a hard suck to it hearing a scream as response.

Yami groaned at seeing he was losing domination, to recover control he pulled Atemu away from Yugi and he took his place but instead of licking he was bobbing his head.

Yugi pushed his head against his pillow, he was receiving way too much pleasure than he normally does, and he needed to claw his hands into something but the ropes did not let him to.

Yami gave a really hard suck, Yugi screamed at it, he gave another suck and received the same answer.

Yugi then felt the muscles of his stomach get tight, he could not hold it longer "I'm… g-going to…!"

Atemu registered the words and pushed Yami away and cupped his hand around Yugi's member and received the milky, white and warm liquid on his hand. Then he moved his hand up to his mouth and drank Yugi's essence.

Yami watched angrily at Atemu "Hey that was mine!"

Atemu stopped drinking and cleaned his hand and lips, then he smirked at Yami "Too slow smart guy"

But before Yami could punch him in the face Yugi spoke even though he was panting "Guys… s-someone of you… f-fuck me…"

Yami smiled at Yugi "I will do it Aibou"

"Oh no, I will be the one to fuck him"

"No, I will!

"Not a chance, I'm the pharaoh here so I will do it!"

Yugi interrupted them again "Hey, I'm still not being fucked you two…"

Atemu looked at Yugi "Then you decide who's the one to do it"

Yugi turned at Yami "You will Yami, but… after I release Atemu will…"

Yami smirked "That's enough for me" He pushed Atemu off the bed "Now it's my turn to have the fun"

Yami kissed Yugi's lips lovingly to calm him down a bit, he then got his pants off and with a quick move he penetrated inside. Yugi opened his eyes in shock and screamed in pleasure.

With decision Yami began to thrust inside Yugi, then came out until the tip was inside and then slammed back in. Yugi screamed again, it was a movement that sent him to heaven and then back, it was something so wonderful.

But then Yugi screamed louder when his prostrate was hit with strength and devotion.

Atemu sitting on the floor watched how the other two were love making, he wanted to be there on top of Yugi, but unfortunately he had to wait until Yugi reached his climax.

Yami hit his prostate again, each time faster and harder making his little light to scream erotically. Trying to go even deeper Yami held Yugi's hip and kept thrusting inside as hard as he could.

Yami then moaned in pleasure when Yugi's walls tightened, for Ra it was so warm, so hot, and so tight. "Oh Yugi, so tight… so warm…"

"Oh Yami! Faster! Please I beg you!"

Yami obeying his light came inside faster and harder than before causing both to moan of pleasure. Yugi bucked his hips up with perfect rhythm with Yami's thrusts, taking Yami even deeper if possible

Yugi then began to pant uncontrollably "I'm… I'm gonna…!

Then finally Yugi released making Yami to do so as both screamed the other's name.

Atemu stood up again happily knowing what it meant "Ok Yami get the hell out of Yugi now"

Yami whipped the drops of sweat on his forehead and came out from Yugi disappointed. Atemu sat on top of Yugi and positioned himself in front of Yugi's entrance and came inside with a quick move.

Yugi screamed again, this was way too much pleasure for his body, and he could fall asleep very soon.

Atemu then began to thrust inside Yugi and to hit his prostate roughly and savagely trying to make as much pleasure as possible to the little one.

Yugi began to scream loudly, so much that his throat hurt; every time Atemu came inside of him he felt how his heart pounded harder and faster inside his chest.

Atemu slammed back in screaming the other's name when Yugi's walls tightened very quickly again, it was like heaven.

Not holding it anymore Yugi released for third time, letting some tears of pleasure run down his cheeks, and then he saw everything turn blank.

Yugi then returned exactly in a minute, he blinked and saw everything dizzy, he could feel still the tears on his eyes and the drops of sweat in all his body. He looked up at Atemu and panted trying to talk but no sound came out from his mouth.

The pharaoh kind of understood what he tried to say "Are you tired Yugi?"

The boy nodded still panting.

Atemu came out from Yugi "Then you should rest"

Yami sat up again, he untied the rope and looked at Yugi "But before you sleep Aibou, tell us who is the best of both of us"

Yugi yawned and covered his body with the sheets "Sure…" He rubbed his eyes "The best… one, of you is…" But he fell asleep.

Atemu and Yami looked at the sleeping Yugi disappointed, but still both of them gave a kiss to Yugi on the forehead.

Yami looked at Atemu "So, who is the best?" He put on his pants again.

Atemu smirked "I am"

"No I am!"

"Of course not! It's just ridiculous"

"No, you are ridiculous!"

* * *

Nekogal: Ha, I loved doing that. I guess you say who is the best of both -smiles-. Hoped you enjoyed it lemon lovers! Please review and give me your opinions, I'd love to hear them. Jaa-ne!


End file.
